Happiness
by increak96
Summary: A year and a half has passed since Kaname fell into his slumber. Zero is living life happily, his past the furthest thing from his mind, when one night, a certain ex-pureblood shows up under his porch... AU, oneshot!


Lightning split the sky, followed by a crack of thunder, and the young man reclining by the glowing fireplace glanced up at the clock, reading the time. Finding it was just after midnight, he lowered his gaze to his book once more and continued to read, his elbow propped on the arm of the chair, chin resting gently in his palm.

The fire crackled, the clock ticked, the rain pounded against the windows and the rooftop, but for the most part, there was a peaceful silence. It was nights like this when Zero was able to relax, reflect on his life, enjoy a good book and a cup of hot tea, and just-

The hunter jumped when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I saw something," was the quick response from the young woman headed towards the front door.

Chuckling, the ex-human got to his feet, walking over to her. "Akina... put the shotgun down."

She turned slowly, bright blue eyes peering up at him. "What if it's a burglar?"

He smiled, placing a hand over hers and removing the weapon from her grasp. "I'll check it out, okay? I'm sure it's fine."

After a few more seconds silent reluctance, Akina finally nodded and started back up the stairs. "I'll watch from the window, okay?"

Zero nodded, putting a hand on the front door. "Sure."

He looked out the window before turning the knob, opening it up and stepped outside. Leaving it open so he wouldn't find himself trapped, he walked towards the edge of the porch, looking over the railing. Nothing. He walked around the perimeter, lavender irises scanning the darkness in an attempt to find whatever it was she had seen.

He made it all the way around the porch and stepped back under the awning, shaking his head. There was nothing out here. Maybe she had seen the neighbor's dog again and overreacted.

Sighing, the hunter started towards the house, only to stop when he heard a quiet rustle and a muffled sound that resembled a cough. Returning to the edge of the porch, he looked over, peering relentlessly into the blackness. Was that... an arm? Or maybe a leg? Something was sticking out from underneath the porch.

He brought his foot down hard on the wood. "Who's there?" he shouted, subconsciously shifting his grip on the gun.

The obtrusion disappeared under the deck, and Zero frowned. "I can see you. Get out here or I'm shooting you through the wood."

The rustling noises returned, along with some grunting, and a figure dressed in solid black clothing shimmied out from under the porch, falling on his face as soon as his hips breached the hole in the skirting. "Don't shoot!" he called, struggling to pull the rest of himself out. "Please, don't shoot!"

Zero's eyes widened, his grip on the gun tightening. Even though it was hoarse and nearly drowned out by the torrential wind and rain, there was no mistaking that voice.

_Kaname Kuran._

This man… this creature who had invaded his life so many years ago, who had destroyed everything Zero held dear to him, who had run him into the ground and broken him like a child who was careless with their toys… he was here. He was in front of Zero. At his house. On his property.

What? Did he think he could just waltz right back into the hunter's life and once again do whatever he pleased? No. Not this time. Zero would protect Akina. He would protect his home. He would protect his _happiness. _

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, leveling the shotgun at the man of the hour.

"Please!" The brunette held up his hands in surrender. "I just needed shelter from the rain! I swear I wasn't doing anything!"

Zero noticed something wrong with his demeanor right away. Surely Kaname would recognize him, and he wouldn't be acting this way under any circumstances. Unless… the rumors were true?

"You expect me to believe that?" he growled, keeping himself in a threatening light until he knew more about the situation.

"Please, I swear! I swear it's true!" Kaname shuddered, soaked to the bone, his hair in disarray over his face. "Please, let me stay under your porch, please! I'll be gone in the morning, I promise."

Zero lowered the weapon once more, but his gaze never left Kaname's face.

She did it. She really did it. Yuuki turned him human, sealing his memories away forever. And then… she left him. The rumors were true.

"Get up here!" he demanded, sending the brunette in a clumsy scramble up the steps to the patio.

"Y-yes?" he stammered, his fists shaking at his sides.

Zero crossed his arms over his chest. "You do know trespassing is illegal, don't you?"

He was caught off-guard as the ex-vampire replied by hitting his knees, bowing his head to the ground. "I know! I know… but please, please don't send me away… I have no place to go! I just… one night, please… I'm begging you… don't force me out in this… I'm so cold… please…"

Zero watched him for a long time. He could still feel his heart pounding his chest, the remnants of anger and bitterness seeping through his veins. But the man before him… the man before him was not Kaname. That man was regal, arrogant, manipulative, dark, secretive… But this man… was hardly a man at all. He was a boy. Scared, alone, uncertain, cold, and probably starving. They were two different people. Just as Yuuki had been one person and then another… the same now applied to Kaname.

There were several more moments of silence, and then the hunter spoke. "Get up."

Shaking, the older male pulled himself from his knees, hanging his head. Zero observed him for another moment or two, and then he turned and walked into the house. "Don't track mud in here."

"Y-yes, sir!"

Zero held the door until Kaname entered, and he shut it behind him, locking it. "Wait here," he said, walking up the steps.

Arriving at the second story, he went down the hall to the closet, opening it up and stowing away the gun. He still had the Bloody Rose inside his jacket, and even if the weapon was for vampires only, Kaname didn't know that and could easily be convinced otherwise.

"You let him in?"

Zero looked over his shoulder at the door to the bedroom. "Yeah."

Akina shook her head in disbelief. "I… I… Zero! That's really stupid! What if he tries to do something to you? What if he steals our valuables or—"

"He won't."

Akina stared at him a moment longer, and then she took a deep breath. "Zero… I've told you about this before. I know you know what's going on, but it really makes it hard for me when you leave me in the dark and expect me to figure it out." She took another moment to calm herself. If there was anything she had learned in the past seven months, it was to be calm and collected when pointing something out to Zero. Don't yell at him. Don't freak out. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Zero grabbed a blanket from the top shelf. "He's someone I know. But… he doesn't know who he is. He's lost his memories."

Akina's eyes widened. "Is it…?"

Zero nodded. He had told Akina about everything bit by bit over the course of their relationship, and she was definitely on the right track. "Don't worry, everything's fine. I'm going to get him dried off and give him shelter for the night. We'll discuss what to do in the morning, alright?"

Akina nodded. "A…Alright." She walked over to him, placing her hands on his arm and getting on her tip-toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Are you coming up then?"

Zero nodded, grabbing another blanket and a pillow before walking towards the stairs. "I don't know how long I'll be. Don't wait up, okay?"

He started down the steps, causing the half-asleep brunette to lift his head.

"Wait!"

Zero looked up just as Akina threw down a bundle of… something. It landed atop his blankets, and he smiled up at her. "Thanks, baby."

She gave him a thumbs up and disappeared into the bedroom.

Kaname looked up curiously, but from where he stood, he was unable to see Akina. "Who was that?" he asked, giving Zero the most innocent expression ever seen. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Zero was hesitant to reply but reminded himself that this Kaname had no intentions of harming him. "Fiancée," he replied, taking the blankets into the living room.

"Oh, I see…" Kaname smiled, almost like an excited child. "And… are you happy together?"

Zero nodded sharply, laying one of the blankets over the couch to prevent any dirt getting on the upholstery. Getting a couch cleaned was not cheap.

"That sounds nice…" Kaname rocked a little on his heels, a dreamy look in his eyes. "I hope to find someone like that, too… someone who can be my light…"

Zero inwardly cringed. Yuuki. He had always said Yuuki was his light… and look how his light had treated him. "You'll find it," was all he said.

Zero grabbed the bundle Akina had thrown him and smiled. Dry clothes and a towel.

"Alright, then..." He walked over to Kaname, throwing the towel over his head and drying his hair, albeit a bit roughly. The brunette did not object, and in a few moments, his hair was mostly dry.

"Okay, off with the clothes."

Chocolate eyes widened and snapped downwards. "Is that—" He looked back up. "Is that appropriate?"

Zero shrugged. "We're both guys, right? Just take it off."

A light blush rose on the man's cheeks, and he fumbled with his buttons, trying to undo his shirt and pants. Zero couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, and he reached out, swatting Kaname's hands away and unfastening the buttons himself. "There."

Kaname's face turned a few shades darker, and he peeled of his wet shirt and jacket before dropping his pants to the floor and kicking off his shoes and socks. "Thank you… um… uh… wh-what's your name?"

"Zero." The hunter ran the towel over the other's body, patting him dry. "And you are?"

Silence.

"And you are?" he repeated, a little more force in his voice. He didn't expect Kaname to know the answer to the question, but he wanted to see how honest the other was going to be.

"I…" Kaname shook his head, chewing on his lip. "I can't… remember."

Zero arched an eyebrow, disbelief lacing his tone. "You can't remember?"

Kaname caught the tone, and swallowed thickly. "I'm not lying! D-don't look at me like that, I—I woke up in the middle of nowhere! I haven't been able to remember anything! I… I mean, I know how to walk and talk… and I've picked up a few things wandering from place to place but… please… please believe me…"

Zero knelt down, drying the other's legs. Kaname sounded terrified—but of what? Zero was only giving the impression that he thought Kaname was lying. Perhaps the other thought he was… going to throw him out? Or call an asylum?

"…Kaname."

"Wh-what?"

Zero got to his feet, tossing the towel on the floor with the discarded wet clothes. "Your name."

The ex-vampire blinked. "My…?"

"You look like a Kaname, so that's what I'm calling you." Zero grabbed the clean attire and held it out to the pureblood. "Drop the boxers and get dressed."

Kaname took the bundle, staring at it in confusion and embarrassment. He didn't move to put it on. He didn't even pick a specific article to look at. He just stared at the bundle his hands, eyes hidden by his bangs, head slightly lowered.

"…help."

Zero frowned. "What?"

"I… since I've woken up… without my memories… I… I haven't gotten dressed." He motioned to the pile on the floor. "That's what I was wearing… and that's all I've worn since." His faced turned redder yet. "Please… help me."

Zero sighed, extending a hand. "Clothes."

Kaname gave them to him, biting his lip.

Zero set the bundle down, grabbing the shirt first. "Arms up."

The other male did as he was told, and Zero shoved the shirt down over his head and hands.

"Boxers off."

Once again, Kaname was obedient, and Zero grabbed the dry undergarments and held them down near the floor. "Step into them. Lean on me if you have to."

Fingers coiled through his shirt as Kaname gripped him for support, and after a moment of struggling and a bit of confusion, both feet were in, and Zero slid them up over his hips. He grabbed the sweats. "Same thing as before."

The process was repeated, and Zero stood up, stepping back to look at his handiwork. Kuran's hair was still a mess, and there were dark circles underneath his eyes, relaying several days of sleeplessness, but he was dry and a little less pale. His cheeks were rosy—although that may have been left over humiliation—and a little grin lingered on his lips.

"That's enough for now. You'll take a shower in the morning."

Kaname nodded. "Yes, sir."

The ex-human couldn't help but find it ironic that the man who had once been angry over something as simple as Zero baring his fangs was now saying 'yes, sir' to every command Zero gave him.

"You'll sleep on the couch tonight, and we'll talk about what to do with you in the morning."

Kaname nodded, taking a few hesitant steps. A little giggle broke through his lips, and Zero glanced at him.

"What?"

"I… my feet. This feels good."

Zero glanced down at the body part in question, pursing his lips. "Oh… you mean going barefoot."

"Is that what it's called?" he asked, taking a few more steps and taking a moment to savor the carpeting. "Y-yes! Yes, I like it very much."

Zero's lips twitched as he fought off a smile, and he watched in silence as the other made it over to the couch. Kaname flopped down, a gasp escaping him as he hit the cushions.

"It's—it's so soft!" He bounced a little, smiling. "I've never felt anything this comfortable before!"

This time, Zero was unable to fight the smile, though it was a sad one that found its way to his lips. "The sofa is very soft, yes." He grabbed the pillow and put it at one end. "Put your head on that."

Kaname complied, letting out a contented sigh as he sank into the down. "Zero… this… this is wonderful… you didn't… have to do this..." He yawned, the comfort of the couch and the warmth of the house pulling him into slumber. "…I could have… stayed under… the porch…"

Zero shook his head, throwing the other blanket over him and tucking him in somewhat. "Nah. I wasn't gonna leave you out in that. It wouldn't be right."

Kaname's smiled, his eyelids slowly lowering. "You're… v-very… kind… th-thank you…"

"You're welcome. Just go to sleep now."

Chocolate brown eyes closed completely as his breathing evened out, and Zero watched on in silence, millions of thoughts swarming through his mind.

One week. Kaname had spent one week in this world, and already he had realized how hateful everyone could be. If he hadn't experienced mistreatment at the hands of others, he wouldn't have said Zero was kind. He would have assumed that everyone was like Zero, and that the hunter's behavior was normal and to be expected. But he didn't. He appreciated it. He was surprised by it.

One week and already life was trying to screw him over.

Zero's frown deepened.

Why would Yuuki think that this was okay? Why did she think _anything _she did was okay? 'Just look at him!' he wanted to say to her. 'Look at me! Don't you see what you're doing?'

Over the past year and a half, Zero had really gotten his life together. He had a steady income, a fairly nice house, a woman who loved him and had remained faithful to him during the course of their relationship, a wedding to anticipate, and then perhaps children… yes, things were looking up for Zero.

So what? She decided to mess with someone else now that he had finally recovered?

Zero reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He tilted Kaname's head back, examining his face. He was exhausted—probably having nightmares just as Yuuki had when she had lost her memory. She knew how horrible and painful it was—why would she turn around and do that to a man she claimed to love?

"Hey…"

A soft voice invaded his thoughts, causing him to jump slightly. He turned and found Akina standing in the doorway, a light smile on her face.

"I told you to go to bed awhile… Everything's fine."

"No, it's not." The brunette walked over, sitting down beside him and looking at Kaname for a few moments before speaking again. "You're upset, I can tell. Is it bringing back painful memories for you?"

Zero was quiet for a moment, and then he nodded, wetting his lips. "Yeah."

"…About what?"

The silverette shook his head. "Nothing."

"Zero, you know if you don't talk about it, it's going to get worse." She nudged his arm a little. "Come on… talk to me."

A heavy sigh passed through his lips, and he stared at the floor, shoulders slumping a bit. "I… she hasn't changed. Not one bit. Just… just look what she did to him. He's a mess. I can't… I can't even hate him right now. And I hate him so much—you don't understand. You cannot comprehend how much I… but… I can't."

Akina looked at the man on her couch again. "Yeah… he looks pretty wreckish to me…"

Another heavy sigh. "I just… I want to… I want to do something. To tell her she can't do this anymore. To tell her she needs to stop, and she's not the victim. But no matter what I say… she's never going to change. Never…"

For a while, things were quiet in the room. The fire still crackled, the clock still ticked, and rain still pounded on the windows and the roof. But for the most part, it was quiet.

"Zero… I think the best thing you can do… is help those she continues to hurt. If you… keep helping them… teaching them to live on their own and not fall for her lies… teach them how to be like you… eventually, no one's going to play her game anymore." Akina squeezed his arm, giving him an encouraging smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah… yeah, maybe." He paused, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I heard she had Kaname's child…"

Akina frowned. "She's not fit to raise a kid."

Zero snorted. "Don't I know it." He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment more. "Maybe I can investigate it. As president to be, I have that kind of authority… if I could have their child removed from her care… that would be one more person safe from her. And…" He looked at Kaname. "And maybe Kaname could have a little happiness then…"

Akina looked up at him. "But are you happy? With him around… with her child… with her still somewhat a part of your life… will you be happy?"

Zero turned to her, his chest warming up. Words could not express the love he felt for this woman. This night had been such a perfect example of why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was independent and strong, but she trusted him and did what he asked of her. She was caring and thoughtful towards others, but most importantly… she cared about him. She actually cared about whether or not he was happy and satisfied.

Smiling, he lowered his lips to her, kissing her softly. "As long as you stay by my side… I can't be anything but happy."

She smiled up at him, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

Zero put an arm around her, squeezing her tightly. She was his light. She was his entire world. She was his happiness.

And maybe with time and practice, he could try to forgive Kaname. Maybe Kaname could experience happiness, too. Maybe they could get Kaname's child. Maybe that kid could be happy, too. Maybe he could find the old Night Class students. Maybe they could be happy.

Maybe all of that was possible, but for the moment… Zero was just going to appreciate that he was happy. After all of his struggles and hardships, after being used and manipulated and thrown away like trash, after being wounded and beaten in every way possible… he had found happiness. It had been a long road. A hard road. A painful road. But it didn't matter because it was all worth it in the end.

Zero Kiryuu found happiness.

And he was never letting go.


End file.
